The Towel Boy & the QB Find Love
by Shiva-J
Summary: Kevin finds love and learns his father's deepest secrets from the same unexpected source, Wind Lane.


**The Towel Boy & the QB Find Love**

Kevin sucked on the tongue that invaded his mouth with lustful abandon before breaking the kiss once more and saying, "So you and my Dad did this when you were teenagers..."

"Yeah," Wind Lane replied after getting his breath back, "He was the QB and all the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him, and me... I wanted him too."

Wind then began to kiss the nape of Kevin's neck as they curled up against each other in front of the flickering light of the television set before continuing to retell the story.

"I took the towel boy job just for a chance to be near him." Wind said before licking some sweat off of Kevin's beautiful hairy chest, and sighed when he made the lusty teen moan in desire.

"I got abused a lot for it, 'Breakwind' they called me." the hurt still evident even now, and causing Kevin to wrap Wind even closer to him than before and just held him.

"But Doug, your Dad, he never did, sometimes he even made them stop, and then..."

Wind's voice filled with rapture, "One day I found him alone in the locker room with nothing but a towel on, dripping wet with water from the showers, and just like that he took it off and threw it to me and said, 'Keep it kid'."

"And, I still can't explain why I did it... I sniffed it right in front of him."

"Whoa." Kevin said while smelling Wind's cheap shampoo in his hair.

"Yeah, and after that I was so afraid he'd hurt me but instead... He came over to me, and he... he kissed me."

Kevin then lifted Wind's face up to his and kissed the still handsome man on the lips and asked, "Like that?"

"Exactly like that." Wind replied with a sigh as he rubbed his manhood into Kevin's, making them both feel ecstatic.

"And after that... He took me, like an animal, and I begged for it!" Wind breathed out in memory bliss, "Everything he could give me I begged for it."

"And afterward?" Kevin asked as he began to work his hips into Wind's.

"It was the best time of my life," Wind answered, "Our secret romance... Quickies in the locker room, kisses in the janitor's closet, the thrill of risk, and the joy of being with someone for the first time who really understood me."

Wind then sighed in sorrow, "Then your mother came into the picture, and at the Prom they both drank way too much and that night he fucked her without a rubber and she got pregnant."

Wind felt tears hot and wet fall down his face, "Doug wouldn't have anything to do with me after that, he had to set an example for his kid, or that's what he claimed."

Kevin just held him close to his body even tighter than before as Wind poured out his heart to him.

"After High School I threw myself into relationships with women, constantly marrying them to find something that resembled the bliss I knew in your father's arms."

"But I never found it."

Wind then looked up into Kevin's dopey brown eyes and then said, "Until I found you, his son, the one person who made me feel even happier than Doug ever did."

"Aww, thanks Wind." Kevin replied with a blissful grin.

Wind returned the smile and continued, "I love you Kevin Thompson, and I know you've never been with a guy before, but... I love you."

Kevin was quiet for a moment, he wasn't used to thinking, but everything in his life had gone so wrong in the last few weeks, flunking senior year, Britt dumping him, everyone laughing at him, his parents divorcing.

But one thing went right, he met Wind in that diner, both of them wanting a place to escape from it all and they found it... In each other.

"I love you too Wind." Kevin replied in a profound way, the first time in his life when he said those words to a lover and meant them.

Wind then drew Kevin's face close to his for another kiss before slipping down off the couch and got on his knees to show Kevin how much he loved him all over again.

* * *

_The next morning_

"And so Amiga I said to Trent that if you can't get the rift right you shouldn't... Whoa!" Jane said the last in pure shock as she and Daria entered Casa Lane from a long night of celebrating their graduations at the Zon and then Jesse's pad.

"What?" Daria began until she managed to get a look over Jane's shoulder as she blocked the doorway and saw what awaited them in the Lane's living room.

"Oh. My. God." was all Daria could come up with.

There on the floor in front of the Lane's recently fixed TV set, on a pile of strung out pillows and blankets were the naked bodies of Wind Lane and Kevin Thompson, seemingly a single mass of tangled flesh, the entire room smelling of sex and candy.

"Well I guess Wind finally divorced Katie then." Jane blurted out and then she and Daria suffered a fit of stuttering nervous giggles that forced the pair of them to depart and close the door as quietly as they could behind them.

"Or Katie divorced Wind." Daria managed to stammer as they began to walk away from the house.

"More than likely." Jane replied while holding her belly with her arms, trying to get control back over her body.

"We should warn Trent," Daria added as her face split into a rare full smile, "No wait scratch that, we _tell_him to go back home to pick up something, let him find out the hard way."

"It's for the best Amiga," Jane said as she felt a devilish grin form on her own face, "Best for him to find out firsthand than with our fancy words, he's more likely to remember it that way."

Then as the two Amigas walked the mean streets of Lawndale they gave in to the twisted humor of all this and fell to the ground laughing like loons without a care in the world.

Just like two lost, lonely souls who had found each other in a diner and were now asleep on Jane's living room floor.

**THE END**


End file.
